


You Haven’t Changed At All, Unfortunately

by VulpixSinistre



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: During that scene in Rogue I think where they’re trapped in the cell, Silly time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpixSinistre/pseuds/VulpixSinistre
Summary: Nero didn’t care for him as Wu Zhang, and hated him as Cypher. Cypher never liked Nero either. It’s probably the only thing they can agree on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You Haven’t Changed At All, Unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitterBrooklynStreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBrooklynStreets/gifts).



> For Olly!! I hope you like it!! 😊

“Well, is there another way out?” Cypher looked around the dark cell as if another door would miraculously appear, despite having memorized the blank interior over the course of his imprisonment. 

“No, Cypher, there is not ‘another way out.’” Nero scowled. Yes, they needed his help, but that didn’t mean Nero was happy about it. This man had always been a particularly sharp thorn in his side. Having to speak with him again and ask for a favor already left a bitter taste in his mouth, and now being stuck here with him? Repugnant. “Why would I lock you up somewhere that has an escape route?”

Cypher gave him a nasty look, forgetting that he was no longer hidden behind a smooth mask. “I don’t know, probably because you’re an idiot?”

“Myehhh, because you’re an idiot…” Nero mocked under his breath. Unfortunately, in such close quarters, it was still very audible. 

“Oh, very mature. I didn’t realize you were in charge of a preschool.”

“I can’t help it any longer, you infuriate me!” Nero could hear how his voice involuntarily raised at the end, how he was almost yelling now, and he winced internally at the way he let his emotions get the better of him. 

Cypher noticed, of course, and gestured to Nero with a taunting laugh. “Look, everyone! Mr. Prim-and-Proper is losing his temper!”

Nero sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth. The cell was too small to pace around in, so he turned to the wall and walked the few steps that he could manage. At least he wouldn’t have to look at _that man_ from this angle. “My God. I don’t think there was ever a time when you didn’t annoy me,” he admitted, dragging a hand through his thick, graying hair. 

“The feeling is mutual, believe me.” Cypher plunked himself down on the bed, arms behind his head and legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. It didn’t look like they were leaving any time soon, by his estimations, so he may as well get comfortable and glare daggers into the headmaster’s back. 

“You know I didn’t kidnap your son, right?” Nero told the wall. ”We settled that already. So I’m not sure why you still feel the need to hate me.”

Cypher clapped a few times, obnoxious applause ringing through the concrete cell. “Congratulations, you didn’t kidnap my son. However, please refresh my memory, who was it that unleashed Overlord on the world because they were too impatient?” With thumb and index finger extended in a gun shape, he pointed directly at the other man, aiming right at the center of his head. “Correct me if I’m wrong but I do believe that was you, dear Doctor.”

“Listen here-“ Nero spun around, lip curled in a snarl, to defend himself, but Cypher would not be silenced so easily. 

“Two weeks! You couldn’t wait _two_ weeks! The entire planet is in danger of being decimated by a homicidal AI because poor little Max couldn’t last fourteen more days.” Fury, pain, and regret were woven together when he spoke. He knew he played a part in this whole ordeal, but passing his rage onto another was easier to stomach. 

“Do _not_ call me by my first name. You have no right to do so, Cypher.”

“Don’t call me Cypher, then! You know my real name,” he challenged. 

Nero countered back, “I’d rather not call you anything at all, except a nasty word or two.” 

“Do it, then.” Cypher jumped back to his feet and stomped over until they were nearly nose to nose. “Take a swing at me while you’re at it. Go ahead and stoop to my level, headmaster.”

“I might as well!” Nero allowed himself to yell at last. “It isn’t as though anyone else is here to see it!”

Near the locked iron door, where he had stood the whole time, Professor Pike felt like he was watching a volleyball match. The two men had been serving insults at each other, hitting them back and getting louder with each one. The Professor wasn’t sure what to do about this. Maybe it would be good for them to let their feelings out. Maybe it would solve something. 

“You miserable excuse of a villain! You’ve been a pawn all this time and you’re too foolishly loyal to realize it!”

“At least I’m not a pompous, self-righteous, bloodthirsty troublemaker!”

Probably not. And time was of the essence after all. Best to calm them down and find a way out of here. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Pike began. But he was drowned out from the shouting. 

“-and you wore that ridiculous mask! What, you think you’re Batman?”

“At least I don’t parade around in that tacky cravat! What year do you think this is?”

Pike tried again. “Hello? I think it’s time to-“

“Do you know how boring it’s been, stuck in here? No intellectual stimulation, even with all these books.”

“Oh my, I do apologize, would you like me to bring you some crayons?”

“Pardon me,” Pike said, louder this time. 

“WHAT!” Both men turned to him and shouted at the same time. 

He nervously chuckled and adjusted his bow tie. “We are in the middle of a crisis here. Time is running out. I suggest we put our energy into something more productive, don’t you agree?”

* * *

“This way,” Nero ordered as the three of them ran through the corridors. “Then up ahead we make a right, then from there- are you listening to me?”

“Huh?” Cypher looked up and blinked distractedly. “Oh, sorry. I was thinking about those crayons. Those would be nice, actually.”

“Will you focus?” Nero sighed and turned to the Professor. “Do you see what I’ve had to put up with? Do you see how obnoxious he is?”

“Let’s not put all the blame on him, now,” Pike said diplomatically. “You know how you can be once you get going.”

Cypher let out a triumphant “ha!” and smirked. “Thank you, Professor.”

“Oh no, I still hate you, don’t misunderstand,” Pike told him. 

It was Nero’s turn to laugh. “Thank you, Professor.”

The blast from the explosion still rang faintly in Pike’s ears, making it a bit hard to hear. He considered himself lucky, as it drowned out the other two as they continued to bicker the rest of the way. 

  
  



End file.
